After Breaking Dawn
by jmem
Summary: Reposted my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

Years after the show down with the Volturri...

Some slight differences from Breaking Dawn. Alice and Jasper never appeared in the clearing, they just sent Kachiri, Huilen, and Nahuel. Alice had seen that they would

listen, but she had also seen the beginnings of a plan in Caius's head. Alice had continued to help by staying away, she knew that the Volturi knew of her visions and  
that in order for their plan to attack later to work, they would have to be secretive and go in a round-about way in order to make it a surprise attack. Alice knew that

she would not be able to discern when and where the real attack would take place, so she stayed away and let the Volturi think that she and Jasper had abandoned

their family.

It had been almost 100 years since the last meeting with the Volturi in the clearing, 100 years since our show of witnesses had scared them off. Alice had said that

they would be back to slowly pick off our friends, the ones who gathered and prepared to help us fight them off if we could not convince them about Renesmee. The

Volturi had backed off because our numbers had scared them, they could not be certain that they would win.

My shield had protected us, at least from Jane and Alec's attacks. Now Alice had a vision, the Volturi were preparing to attack all of the witnesses. She told us that

they planned to attack the nomads first since they had no real ties to anyone, so that by the time the news reached us it would be too late.

The Volturi had not known that Alice had returned to us after the battle and she had been sure that everyone connected to the Volturri had left. Now, almost 100

years later, the Volturi were once again ready to attack.


	2. Chapter 2

I had just come in from hunting with Edward. We still lived in the tiny stone cottage behind the massive Cullen mansion. We had just moved back to Forks after

many years away. Now 100 years later all of the humans that I had known were dead. Charlie and Renee were the worst though, they both passed within 2 years

of each other. I had been unable to go to the funerals, as I would not have looked like I was 40, I still would have looked like I was 18. Most of Jacob's pack was

gone as well. The only ones that were left were Embry, Leah, and Seth, all of the others had imprinted and chose to stop ageing once the vampire threat in the

area was gone, so that they could live out their lives with their mates. Jacob was still very much a part of our lives as he had imprinted on Nessie. Since those four

still continued to change there was no need for anymore wolves, since the only vampires in the area were the Cullens and the occasional nomad. Nessie had

become fully matured about 7 years after her birth just as Nahuel had said. Jacob, since he was still the chief of the Quiluetes, allowed us on to La Push, which was

good because that was where him and Nessie lived. Edward and I raced up to the large white house, even after all these years we still liked to race. When we had

returned from the hunt, Edward had said that Alice needed to speak to us about something. By the time we reached the house, everyone, including Nessie and the

wolves, were gathered in the living room. Edward and I quickly sat down on the couch next to Nessie, and Carlisle rose to speak.

"Alice has informed me that there is trouble stirring with the Volturri. We expected this from when we last saw them," he said.

"I saw them going after the nomads in Europe first, then coming over here to take out Peter and Charlotte, Randall and Mary," Alice told us when she got up to speak.

"When do you see this happening Alice?" Esme asked from her chair.

"They are already planning their attack, picking out who will go where. The plan to launch their attack within the month," Alice answered.

"Then we must go warn the others, since they were so helpful in our time of need," Esme said when she took in the information.

"Wait, wait," Jacob said from where he was standing behind Nessie, "You say you know where the bloodsuckers are gonna be, right? Why don't we just go and  
meet them and take them down? Cause as I see it after they take out the little groups they are gonna come for the big groups, which includes us so why not try to  
decimate their numbers before the launch a full scale assault on us? I mean if we reduce their numbers it'll make it harder on them to try to attack us, or maybe  
they'll think twice before doing it."

"Nice plan," Emmett commented.

Jasper sat there pondering for a minute before speaking "That does sound like a good plan, the best defense is a strong offense."

"Alice, where do you see them attacking first?" Edward spoke up from next to me.

"That's just it," said Alice, "they keep changing their minds, either they send most of the guard to one place to wipe out the nomads, or they create smaller groups and send the smaller groups out to overpower the the nomads."

"Hmmm, that does make it more difficult," Jasper mused. "What if we send out warning to the Denali clan, the Irish coven, the Egyptians, Romanians, and the Amazons to tell them that trouble has begun, just as we feared it would."

"Yes, maybe if we all gather together again and break out into small groups and send each group to one of the spots that Alice sees as a potential target?" Edward added.

"That could work," Alice said, "though half of the spots just disappeared."

Even after all these years, Alice still had trouble seeing the wolves, though Nessie had gotten easier to see once she had reached adulthood, but since she was

almost always with Jacob that didn't help much. Esme and Rosalie had gotten up to start to call our other friends to explain the situation. Emmett and Jasper pulled

out a large map of the world and Alice was pointing to the spots where she saw the Volturi's potential attacks.

After spending hours and hours planning, and calling our friends, Edward and I made our way back to the cottage. When we entered Edward pulled me into a

sitting position on the couch.

"Tell me what's wrong, you've been unusually quiet," Edward asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

Edward frowned.

"Come on something is wrong, what is it?"

He knew me too well.

"Well, its just that something doesn't feel right. I can't put my finger on it but, I feel like something bad is going to happen with the Volturri," I explained.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen, we have Alice on our side, the Volturri don't know that. We have the element of surprise too. Jasper and Jacob are right the best we can do is surprise them and thwart their plan."

"Ok, I guess your right," I told him still feeling uneasy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day some of the other covens began to arrive. the Denali clan was the first to get there.

"This feels a little like deja vu, doesn't it? Once again we must battle the Volturri in order to just exist," Tanya said.

"Yes, it does seem that way doesn't it?"replied Carlisle with a sad smile.

The Romanians arrived next, they were delighted to be given another chance to defeat the Volturri.

"Just send us to where Alec is," said Vladimir, "he still owes me many lives."

I remembered the last time he had said words similar to those over 100 years ago, it seemed vampire vengence still had a grip on him. The next to arrive were the Irish and the Amazons. The last to arrive were the Egyptians, and it was only Tia and Benjamin who came.

"Amun refused to join us," Benjamin explained apologetically. "He said that last time was a close enough call for him. He said that last itme you only asked him to bear witness, this time it could be potentially fatal for him and Kebi."

"But the Volturi already know that he was with us the last time. They will look for him too once they realize what is happening," I said.

"Amun and Kebi have already started to run, looking for hiding spots," Benjamin said. "Amun has made his choice and we have made ours, we will stand with our friends. It really is time that the world be rid of the Volturi."

"I second you on that, comrade," Stefan said enthusiastically.

Once everyone had gotten settled in a meeting was called in the living room. Once again the house felt too crowded. There was the map hanging on the wall with

the places marked where the Volturi guard would attack. Carlisle stepped into the center on the circle and adressed the group.

"Thank you all for coming again. I feel as though we keep meeting on bad terms, hopefully this will be the last time we have to do this."

"Yes, hopefully after this the world will be rid of the Volturi for good and we can be restored to our power," Vladimir interrupted.

"Yes, well- Jasper why don't you explain the plan," Carlisle said uncomfortably, he hated having to destroy anyone, even if it was the Volturi. He had hoped that once again this could be resolved peacefully, but he knew that this was impossible. The Volturi were hell bent on destroying us.

"As you all can see here," Jasper said pointing to the map," this is where Alice has seen the Volturi plan their attacks. They keep changing their minds though, she does not know if they are going to attack one point at time or if all the points will be attacked simultaneously, so we need to be ready at all of these locations. We will split into groups and meet with the nomad in the area, as that is their plan. The Volturi plan to pick off the nomads as they do not have strong ties with any of the covens, they figure that by the time the news reaches us it will be too late."

"So what will the groups be?" asked Garrett. He arrived with the Denali coven, he went back to Alaska with Kate after the last Volturi attack . It was good to see that he had adjusted to the vegetarian lifestyle so well.

Jasper pointed to the map again. "We tried to keep most of the covens together as you know your coven well. In the first group it will be Stefen, Vladimir, Rosalie

and Emmett, and they will go find Alistar as it looks as that is where Alec will be. The second group will be Benjamin, Tia, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and myself, and we

will go find Peter and Charlotte. The third group will be Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam, and they will go find Charles and Makenna. The fourth

group will be Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Garrett, and they will locate Mary and Randall. The final group will include, Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee who

will look for Hulien and Nahuel."

Vladimir and Stefan looked visiablly pleased at the idea of destroying Alec. I was worried about my family and friends. I had a bad feeling about being split up, but I

knew it was the only way we had a chance. Though how would everyone fair without my shield there to protect them. I couldn't have it be in multiple places at

once.


End file.
